


Three Witches

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A dark Cave. In the middle, a Cauldron boiling. Thunder." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "storm" at LiveJournal's Supernatural 100. Written during Season 3.
> 
> The summary and the chapter titles are from Mr. Shakespeare's “Macbeth”.
> 
> (Yes, I have a 100-word drabble with four chapters.)

Double, Double

"You okay?"

"Dude, I'm seeing double."

"Me too. Let's get out of this cave before those ghosts put the whammy on us again."

Toil and Trouble

"Dean, they're not buried under this tree. Let’s try that one."

"Why didn’t they just burn the witches?"

"Maybe they thought beheading was enough."

"Didn't keep them from coming back as ghosts, did it?"

Fire Burn

"Okay, ladies, here’s a lesson in modern conveniences. That was gasoline. These? These are matches."

And Cauldron Bubble

“You find Harvey?”

“He was in the cauldron, with the other stuff. It was Harvey soup.”

“Damn witches.”


End file.
